Continued Souls: Duo and Hilde
by soul of outer space
Summary: Duo and Hilde. Quatre and Dorothy. Heero and Relena at a karioke bar. Enough said. It's kinda of a song fic, but tell me what you think. R


Soul of Outer Space

Continued souls

Duo and Hilde

Hilde came running up the pile with a form in her hands,

"Here you go Duo…Duo?" Duo was still staring at the spot where Hilde had been running, 'she's so graceful.' He snapped out of it when he heard his name being called. He wiped his forehead and took the forms and started looking them over. 'Man he is soo HOT' Hilde thought.

"Okay these are fine with me Hilde." He said handing them back to her, she took them and their hands brushed causing them both to blush. 'She blushed does that mean she likes me?' 'He blushed does that mean he likes me?' "Well I guess this could make me find out.' He took Hilde in his arms and kissed her, when they finally broke apart, they just stared at eachother. Then they suddenly jumped apart.

"Any way about the forms." Duo said trying to cover up his blush.

"Yes any ways…"

"Heero please? Pretty please?"

"Oh alright."

"Yeah I'm going to call the others this will be soo much fun." With that Relena skipped out of the room and went to call the others, 'why do I have a bag feeling about this?'

"I don't know Rel, are sure this will work?"

"Oh come on Hilde, Duo's not that dense."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

"SHUT UP DOROTHY!" Relena screamed shocking Hilde. Relena returned in her kind and normal face smiling. Scaring the crap out of Hilde,

"Now I know it sounds odd, but I'm very sure that Duo will catch on."

"Well what if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you really that dense? The man kissed you for crying out loud!" 

"How'd you know about that?" Hilde asked blushing, Relena smiled,

"I have my ways."

"WOW look at this place I've never seen it so busy." Duo said walking into the bar. It was a kareoke bar and the girls sprung their plan into action. They went and sat down at the table and ordered a couple of drinks. They watched as girls desperately tried to sing along to the music and they got a lot of laughs for it.

"You know Hilde you could do that." Dorothy said nudging Quatre in his side.

"Um yeah." He agreed rubbing his side.

"I don't think so."

"What are you afraid?"

"No I just don't want to do it alone."

"Fine then Dorothy and I will go with you."

"WHAT?" Relena and Dorothy grabbed each of Hilde's arms and dragged her towards the stage. Quatre nudged Duo,

"I wonder what their up to."

"Beats me." They watched as the girls went up onto the stage after what seemed like minutes of debating on what song to do. Relena walked over to the mic and picked it up,

"Before we start we would like to dedicate this song to three very special guys." She paused for a second before she added, "And if you don't know who you are then your just stupid." She got a laugh from the crowd and the song began. They were in a triangle. Hilde in the middle and Dorothy and Relena on either side,

__

I'm given up one kiss from you a love long and true will go on and on yeah

They danced to their song and soon there was a crowd around the stage.

__

I don't want to hear that I'm too young to know that love makes me feel this way. 

Cause I don't have to feel the heat of the sun to know its shinning on me every day.

When it's warm outside and the look in your eyes it tell me show me the way 

No no I don't want to wait 

Duo watched her entranced falling in love with her more every second. Then Quatre nudged him again and nodded his head towards them,

"She's staring right at you." That's when it happened their eyes locked. Hilde Duo… Duo Hilde.

__

Just one kiss from you and suddenly I see the road laid out in front of me

You give me strength you give me hope and when you hold me in your arms you make me home and I don't know just what I would do without one kiss from you

Duo understood now, the song she was referring to the kiss he had given her. She felt the same way she wanted every thing to be like this. The song continued then when Relena took the last a final verse Duo got up launched himself onto the stage and took Hilde into his arms,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then they kissed

"Hey no kissing the lead singer." Duo glared at Relena playfully then picked her up and walked over to Heero.

"Hey Heero try to keep your bitch in line."

"Will do." Heero said in a seductive tone.

"Come on Hilde," He said taking her hand. "Let's go home."

"Home is where the heart is."

"What?" Hilde giggled.

"My heart belongs to you Duo… so where ever you are that's my home."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

Okay I know its short, like dislike. Tell me what you think. R&R


End file.
